South Park Fractured but Whole The Vigilante Girl
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Intro: After the event of The Bandit girl, soon after Jess moved away the kids switch game and began to play superhero's. After The Fractured but Whole, a strange fighter began to take out a lot of Professor Chaos's minion's. finding out who it is, how will everyone act?


**~Sequel for South Park Stick of Truth the Bandit Girl~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**~June 9th~**

Night time rolled around south park, evil laughter echoed the lair of professor Chaos. His chaos minions stood around him. Professor chaos looked up on his apportion board "Is it ready Chaos number 22?" Twenty-two walked over "Yes sir, we are ready for the attach on coon in friends and freedom pals"

Professor Chaos grinned "Good! Take your best men and get the job done, bring chaos to the world!" he laughed maniacally making his minions laugh with him.

Out in the street's south park, Katen in his assassin's creed outfit looked down on park from the top of the bathroom building. It may be dark out but he has a feeling something was going to happen tonight. Sensing someone jumping next to him, he didn't even to look to his right "Mysterion" Mysterion chuckled "Ultimate-Boy" He smirked "Finally someone who calls me by the name I picked" Mysterion chuckled "anyways, I overheard some 6th grader's talk about that Professor Chaos is planning something"

Ultimate sighed "Really... I thought me kicking his ass would teach him a lesson" Kenny chuckled "it's supposed to happen at the school, you wanna head there?" Ultimate was about to answer until his communicator went off, he groaned and answered it to see Coon on the other line "Butthole! Meet coon in friends at the school, Chaos is planning something!" Ultimate glared slightly at the name Coon called him "I know, Mysterion over heard some 6th graders talking about it, we were both on our way there" Coon frowned "why are with him?!" Ultimate just hanged up on him putting is communicator away "let's head over to the school" Mysterion nodded, they both jumped off the building and rushed to the school in the night.

At South Park Elementary school, in the gym Chaos number 22 and about 20 of his men where in the gym, his men where getting ready. 22 smirked 'they should be here in any moment' "Men get ready! Soon Chaos will spread through this town and the only way to do it is the destruction of those so called superheroes!"

Outside of the gym on the fire escape next to the windows, Ultimate and Mysterion just arrived to hear chaos minion's rant with a cheer. Ultimate frowned "What are they planning...?" he whispered, then they both felt someone jump up next to them, it Super Craig, Toolshed and Human Kite. Coon was walking up the stairs with Mosquito and Wonder Tweek behind him. Ultimate shook his head "What is everyone showing up?" Super Craig shook his head "No not everyone, must of them couldn't make it"

"So what are they planning ?" Toolshed asked "We don't know, we just arrived to hear them laughing like their idiot's" Ultimate said watching Chaos's. Mysterion smirked at what he said "true, true" Coon rolled his eyes "why don't we just go in there beat the crap out of them" "Yeah let's go in there" Mosquito says. "Shh quiet idiots" Ultimate hissed at the others and they all looked through the window into the gym.

Inside 22 got finished laughing smirking looking at his tablet of the video feed of the camera he had planted next to the window "Oh how wonder! It looks like our" before he could continue the gym door's had burst open has some chaos minions there were station outside of the gym flew into the room, landing on the floor they slid slightly on the ground. The minions were groaning in pain. 22 frowned and has his men in the room gasped "What just happened?!" hearing footsteps they see someone else in. Outside, Ultimate watched this "What in the hell...?" Mysterion frowned "who is it?" Coon groaned "Who the hell!"

Back inside the gym, 22 narrowed has the figure walked in, the figure was wearing a Black and purple Motorcycle Body Armor, black Armor Leggings and Flat Knight armor inspired studded over-the-knee boots. Black hooded cape and black eye face mask.

22 can tell this was a girl, he started to laugh "Oh look a girl came and join us! I guess the others can wait, so little girl you wanna play hero do you?!" he laughed. The hooded figure narrowed at him has she reached behind her taking out a pair of purple and black combat sticks Twirling them she rushed towards number 22. He didn't even get the chance to act as he was too busy laughing at her and the right stick collided with number's 22 face. It was almost like slow motion has he got hit. The hit made him flew backwards hitting other chaos minion.

Mysterion's eyes widen "holy shit! That was fucken awesome...!" "Yeah your telling me!" super Craig said with a smirked. Ultimate frowned 'something feels like I seen this fighting before...'

Back inside, the chaos minions gasped loudly at this and rushed at her, the hooded figure smirked and gripping her sticks more and started to fight off chaos minions, whacking them left and right. Mysterion was grinning "Wow look at this new superhero move! She knows how to fight! She's taking them all out!"

"yeah! This is amazing!" Toolshed said watching the fight, Human Kite chuckled "Wow look at that! Nice hit to the stomach!" "Wow! A hit to the ass!" Wonder Tweek shouted with a switch. Super Craig chuckled "Yeah and that kick to the face!" Coon was rubbing his chin "mhmm something is off about this fighting like I see this before..." Ultimate looked more and his eyes widen standing up "no it can't be..." Mysterion looked up at him "What's wrong ultimate?" Coon laughed "what a lame ass name" Mysterion glared at him but Ultimate twirled around and punched Coon in the face making the coon fall back. He turned back to the window and opened it stepping in has the hooded figure knocked out the last chaos minion.

Mysterion follow him in "ultimate what's wrong?" ignoring Mysterion he walked down the steps. Reaching the bottom, this caused the hooded figure twirl around and faced him. He can see her eyes where shining purple 'contacts...?' Mysterion appeared next to him "Wow you fought amazing! I'm Mysterion and this is Ultimate!" she just started at them, Ultimate bites his lip "Jess?" Mysterion's eyes widen 'Jess?!'

The hooded figure sighed and closed her eyes then turned and walked away. Katen bites his lip taking off his hood "Jessica!" at this time the rest of the boys have got inside, their eyes widen to hear Katen shout. This made her stop, not turning to them "It's only for the summer... only for the summer... don't make this more difficult than it already is" she said lifting a ball and then throw it on the ground has smoke filled that area. Katen frowned looking down putting his hood back over him, Coon groaned "Great that Jew elven loving bitch back" Human Kite shook his head and noticed Mysterion was gone "hey where did Mysterion go?"

* * *

On the roof of City Wok, Jess crouched down looking around the town watching over. "well you are back, what a surprise" Jess sighed "Hello Kenny" he chuckled, he crouched next to her "so you're here for the summer" Jess nodded "So your superhero name is?" "Mysterion" Jess chuckled "That's pretty awesome" Mysterion chuckled "and yours?" Jess smiled "The Vigilante Girl" his eyes widen looking at her "wow... that's prefect for you" she blushed at what he said "Shut up" looking down at her apple watch, it was getting close to 9pm "well I have to head home... it's getting late, dinner is soon" Mysterion smiled "mind if I came over?" Vigilante smiled "sure, I don't mind"

Dawn smiled, she was doing the dishes. She was happy that her daughter is visiting for the summer. Hearing the backdoor opened, she turned to see Jess walk in with some boy behind her. She blinked "Jess who's this?" Kenny chuckled taking down his hoodie "It's me Mrs. Mikcloud" Dawn smiled "Oh Kenny! How are you?" he chuckled "good, did you make dinner yet?" Dawn chuckled "No haven't I'm making taco meat, Jess likes to eat her taco meat with nacho chips" Kenny smiled brightly "Oh that does sound good!" Jess shook her head "Come on Kenny" she walked away, Kenny followed after Jess.

Following her through the Livingroom, up the stairs to the 2nd floor. The door on the left far end, Jess stepped over to the door and opened it. Stepping in Kenny followed her. The was the first time to be in her room, the floor was hardwood floor, the walls were a gray colored wall. The bedframe was hardwood and low to the floor, the mattress itself was 9' foam gel mattress. On the mattress where purple denim sheets, that were soft to touch. At the head of the bed where couple of pillows, hex white color and purple color. Her blanket was slightly moved that showed the sheets. Her blanket was a black. On her sheet's was Sabrina, her cat that she had brought with her. Behind her bed was a window that had a black out purple curtain on it.

On the far wall was a closet double door, At the foot of Jess's bed was a purple couch, on the left side of the couch was a grey white bean bag chair, on the right side was her Raser gaming laptop. In front of the couch was a flat screen Tv and a Switch console. Kenny looked around "So was this the same room you had before?" Jess nodded and walked over to another door opening it "I'm gonna change" Kenny blinked and cursed "Shit I don't have a change of clothes, can I quickly and go get some?" Jess looked at him "No need, uhm in the closet, in the bottom there is a blue box that is marked 'Jon's old clothes' that's my brother's old clothes, I know there's some gamer shirts and boxer's and pants. There clean" Kenny smiled "Thanks!" he left to the room.

* * *

At Katen's house, Katen out of costume sat on his bed, Stan and Kyle out of costume frown at him "Katen you alright?" Kyle asked, Katen frowned "No... why didn't she tell me she was coming back...?" Cartman who sat on his bean bag chair "Maybe because she didn't want you know, she's been gone for almost a year dude. That means she's forgot all about you" Stan frowned at Cartman "Dude don't say that! Jess isn't like that!" "Yeah!"" Kyle claimed.

Cartman groaned "Come on! No one has heard of her for the past year since she moved! She clearly doesn't care to speak to any of us" Katen lifted his head with a narrow look "I have been talking to her" their eyes widen "wait you have?" stan asked. Katen nodded "from time to time... She's not on Facebook that much, she goes to a boarding school in Scotland so she's always busy"

"And yet she hasn't told you about her coming back?" Cartman laughed getting up "call me when you're not being a pussy" he said leaving. Katen stomped over to the door slamming it shut "Fat fuck!"

Kyle and Stan sighs slightly and they both sat down "any word from Kenny?" Katen asked them, they shook their heads "no, Kenny doesn't have a phone, so he really can't text us" Kyle said. Kyle stepped over to his bed and sat down on it "do you think tomorrow I should go over to her place and see her?" Kyle and stan look at each other then at Katen, they nodded "yeah" Katen smiled softly looking out the window "good then tomorrow I will go over to her mom's and see if she will hang out or even talk to me"

* * *

Back over at Jess's, Kenny was sitting on the bean bag chair in a white v neck shirt and orange pajama bottoms, he was running his finger's through his hair trying to comb it with his fingers. He was waiting for Jess to come out of the bathroom, her bedroom door opened has Dawn peaked in "Jess?" "She's in the shower" Kenny said to her, Dawn chuckled "I see, if you want Kenny you can use the 2nd bathroom, I have my son's bodywash, shampoo and conditioner" Kenny blinked 'a shower... last time I took one was 3 days ago...' "well if you insist..." Dawn smiled "the towels are in the bathroom closet and so is the body wash, shampoo and conditioner, dinner will be done not long" she said leaving the room. Kenny stood up and left the room and headed for the 2nd bathroom.

In Jess's bathroom, Jess had gotten out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Walking over to the sink and picked up her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth. Hearing a binging sound from her phone on the counter. She looked at her phone and see's a text message from Katen.

_'I'm coming over tomorrow, we need to talk'_

Jess sighed and finished brushing her teeth, washing out her mouth, she started to dry herself off. After she changed into her white batman tank top and black pajama bottoms, she reached for her hair dryer and started to blow dry her hair which didn't take that long. After she did, she combed her hair and put it up in a ponytail.

Looking at herself in the mirror she nodded then grabbed her phone and walked over to the door. Opening it she stepped out and see's Kenny nowhere, she blinked "Kenny?" she can see on her couch what his super hero uniform "Mhmm his outfit is still here..." she walked over to the couch and sat down "Jess" she glanced at the door to see Kenny walking over to her, she can tell his hair was wet, she blinked at him.

"You took a shower?" she asked him, he nodded "Yeah you mom said I could... I really haven't in 3 days... out shower is broken..." Jess frowned but looked down at his outfit "When was the last time you washed you outfit?" Kenny sighed and sat next to her "I have no idea" Jess shook her head getting up "pick it up and follow me" Kenny blinked at her "What?" she crossed her arms "Kenny grab your outfit and follow me" Kenny smirked grabbed his outfit standing up "Alright"

They both left her room, downstairs and through the Livingroom-. They could smell the tacos from the kitchen, Dawn walked by the doorway then stopped looking at them "Oh good, I was about to come and get you two, it's done!" Jess smiled "Good, can Kenny wash his superhero outfit?" Dawn smiled "Of course! you know how to use the washer and dryer dear" Jess nodded and turned to the door behind the staircase, opening her and Kenny walked down to the basement. The basement was like any other, the washer and dryer were not far from the stairs. Walking over to the Jess opened the washer "Go on put them in" Kenny stepped over unpinning the green question mark on the hood of the cape and putting in the cape, shirt, pants and even the green gloves. Jess picking up the Gain moonlight breeze laundry soap, she measures the soap she poured it in the washer, closing the lip she started it and put the soap away "alright let's go eat, I'm hungry!" Kenny grinned "Taco's sound very good"

* * *

Karen was walking in the street's scared and alone, she had run out of the house from her parent's fighting. She was out looking for her big brother Kenny. She sniffed "Kenny..."

"I wonder where he is" Karen stopped to hear Kyle's voice "who knows where he is at, maybe Kenny went home" it was stan's voice know, Karen's eyes widen to see them walking towards her "Stan! Kyle!" she ran to them. They stopped and looked surprised "Karen what are you doing out here at night?!" Kyle said with a concren tone in his voice, Karen sniffed "mom and daddy are fighting... and Kenny wasn't home... I ran out to look for him..." Kyle and Stan frowned, they looked at each other "we should take her to Jess, maybe she can watch her while we look for Kenny" Stan subjected, Kyle nodded "Yeah, come on Karen, Jess is back for the summer, you wanna hang out with her while we find your brother?" Karen's eyes widen with surprise "Jess is back!?" Kyle and Stan chuckled at her "Yeah come on Karen" Karen giggled "Yay! Let's go see Jess!" they smiled at her, holding both of her hands has they walked down the street to Jess's.

At Jess's, Kenny, Jess and Dawn sat in the kitchen eating tacos. Jess had had her taco meat in a bowl, with taco seasoned cheese blend and mild taco bell sauce on it. She had her nacho chips next to her has she dipped the chips in the meat and eating it. Kenny next to her was doing the same has Jess. Dawn smiled "So how is it Kenny?" Kenny taking a bite of his taco nodded "yeah!" Dawn chuckled at him, Jess smiled with a flushed on her cheeks, then the doorbell rang making Dawn get up "I'll go see who it is" she walked out of the kitchen.

Dawn walking through the living room to the front door, she unlocked it and opened it to see Kyle, Stan and Karen. Dawn blinked but smiled "Kyle, Stan, Karen hello! Come on in, Jess and Kenny are in the kitchen" Their eyes widen "Kenny is here?" Stan and Kyle both shouted and rushed passed her to the kitchen, Karen was giggling following them. Dawn smiled closing the door.

"Kenny!" This made Kenny jump slightly and looked to see Kyle and Stan standing in the door way "Guys what are you doing here...?" Jess sitting their smiled "Kyle, Stan Hello" Karen peeked from behind them, Kenny gasped "Karen what are you doing here?!" Karen ignored him and she smiled brightly "JESS!" she skipped to Jess, Jess smiled getting off the table kneeing has Karen hugged her "Yay your back!" Jess chuckled "It's only for the summer Karen"

Kenny got off the chair "Karen why aren't you home?" Karen frowned sniffing "Mom and daddy where fighting... you weren't home so I left to find you..." Kenny stepped to her hugging her "it's alright" he smelled something and frowned he looked at her "Why do you smell like beer?" everyone frowned, Karen looked down "mommy's drink spilled on me..." Jess bite's her lip, Dawn frowned from behind Stan and Kyle "Karren sweetie, come with me. Let's get you all cleaned, you can use some of Jess's old clothes" Kenny smiled "Go on Karen" Karen nodded, Dawn picked her up and left the room.

Jess sat back down and started to eat, Kenny stood there looking at Kyle and Stan. They frown at him "Kenny can we talk to you?" Stan asked, Kenny sighed "Sure, be right back Jess" Jess smiled with a nod.

Kenny stepped out of the kitchen with Stan and Kyle, they walked over to the couch. "Kenny... you do know Katen still loves her... don't you?" Kyle asked. Kenny sighed "Yes I know..." "Then why are you trying to steal her away...?" Stan softly says. Kenny bites his lip "they broke up when she moved! It's not stealing her away!" He snapped at them. Their eyes widen "Dude Kenny calm down... we didn't mean anything bad from this... it's just that Katen is apart of our group know, he's a close friend know. You are like a brother to him... You even said Katen was your best bro over Cartman!"

Kenny sighs softly "I know... I just... when she left it changed everyone... I kept my feelings in until I finally told you and Kyle... And I happy you didn't tell cartman or even Katen... know she's back... I couldn't help it..." Stan sighed and stepped to Kenny patting him on the shoulder "Just be careful... alright?" Kyle stepped over too "see you tomorrow Kenny and by the way, you should wear you hood down more" Kyle said walking away with Stan, they both left the house. Kenny shook his head and headed back to the kitchen. Jess was still at the table finishing up her food.

Kenny sat back down and started to eat the rest of his food. Jess cleared up her mess and stepped over to the dishwasher, opening it she put her dished in it. Walking over to the fridge she took out couple od Dr. Pepper Cherry's. sitting back next to Kenny, Jess gave Kenny one of the soda's. He smiled opening it and took a sip "Thanks" Jess smiled "You are welcome, so you sleeping over?" Kenny nodded "I think it would be best... My parents are fighting" Jess nodded "Yeah"

Kenny finishing his food, he put them in the dish washer, both went back downstairs from hearing the washer going off. Putting his outfit in the dryer, they both headed back to Jess's room.

Jess had sat on her couch has Kenny was looking at her console "what games do you have?" Jess smiled "Super Smash Bro's Ultimate, Super Mario U Deluxe, Skyrim and Zelda breath of the wild. I have all the Zelda Amiibo's"

Kenny smirked "Can I play some Zelda ?" Jess chuckled "Go right away" Kenny smiled "Awesome!" Jess smiled has Kenny got eh console ready to play. Her mother walks in with Karen all cleaned and in some of Jess's old clothes. Karen giggled and skipped over to Jess and slipped on bean bag "Where I'm I gonna sleep?" Dawn chuckled "Jess can she sleep in here?"

Jess nodded "yeah, sure I don't mind. What about Kenny?" Kenny who started a new game, of course not over Jess's was about playing the game. Dawn chuckled "well the other bedroom is being remodeled so he can sleep in here on the couch or I can get the other foam gel mattress and put it down in the ground for him to sleep on" Jess nodded "that sounds good" Dawn nodded and left the room.

* * *

~Next day, 10:45am~

Jess's eyes cracked up has her phone alarm went off. Sighing she sat up slowly with a small yawn she grabbed she phone and turn off the alarm. She glanced at the left side of her room near her bed, there on the mattress her mother placed last night laid Kenny and Karen. Both were still sleeping, Jess chuckled mentally and got up from her bed, she walked to her bedroom door and opening it slowly not to wake Kenny or Karen up. The hallway lights weren't on just one plug in night light dimmed the hallway. Stepping out she closed the door quietly and headed for down stairs.

The window curtains were opened, letting the morning sunlight in the room. The Tv was on but on a low volume. She could smell her mother making breakfast in the kitchen, she smiled and walked over to kitchen, walking in she seeing her mom at the counter with a metal mixing bowl with a mixer in her hand missing something in the bowl, Jess could tell that it was pancake mix.

"Morning Mom" Jess says walking over island counter stools. Dawn smiled "Morning hun, is Kenny and Karen still sleeping?" Jess nodded to her mother, Dawn finished with pancake mix, she walked over to the cabinet taking out a milk drinking glass cup, walked over to the fridge opening it taking out the milk and filled the cup up then putting the milk away.

Dawn stepped over to Jess placing the milk in front of her "Here you are Hun, I'm making pancakes and bacon for breakfast. After you finish your milk go and wake up Kenny and Karen" she said walking back over to the counter.

Jess nodded softly and drank her milk.

**~hour later~**

Katen walked downstairs wearing, black hoodie, blank pants, black converse, black fingerless gloves. He had black eyeliner on, he wore a black hat over his black hair.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he see his dad on the couch watching TV, his father noticed him and smiled "Hey their champ!" Katen just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the kitchen, where his mother was at the counter washing dishes, she senses him "Morning sweetie, I left your breakfast on the counter" Katen nodded to her mother not saying a word to her, reaching up he grabbed his plate and walked out of the kitchen to the dinning table, sitting down he started to eat his waffles. His mother stepped out of the kitchen and placed some orange juice and walked away. Katen ate his breakfast and drank his milk, it wasn't long when he was finial finished.

Getting up he heard a knock at the front door, he sighed. His father got up and walked over to the front door opening it, It was Kyle and Stan. "Oh hello boys" Stan and Kyle smiled slightly "Is Katen up yet?" Chris nodded "yeah champ your friends are here" Katen didn't say anything he walked over to the front door, what his father didn't expected "What?" Chris's eyes widen to hear his son even talk.

Kyle and Stan looked at him "we are taking a break form superhero game, Cartman was grounded. So he called a break..." Katen rolled his eyes and looked at his dad who just stared at him with widen eyes, he narrowed slightly "Dad stop staring at me like it's the end of the fucken world because I just talked" he said leaving the house closing the door.

"So dressing goth again today I see" Kyle said, Katen sighed "So? I love the color black" Stan chuckled "It's alright man, black goes with everything. Your goth, nothing we can change about it" "So do you hangout with the goth kids?" Kyle asked, Katen Just started to walk away, Kyle and Stan followed him. They knew where he was going, to Jess's. "Sometimes" Katen said.

Turning to the left they walk a short of a block then turning right to another road that lead to another row of houses. Walking slightly, they came up to a Black house with white windows and a garage that is attached to the house. Walking over to the front door that was gray in color, he knocked on it.

Within seconds the door opened and there was Dawn, she smiled "Katen!, Stan! Kyle! Good morning" Stan and Kyle smiled at her "Morning Mrs. Mikcloud" Katen smiled also "Morning Dawn, is Jess up?"

Dawn chuckled "Of course, She is in her room getting ready, why don't you boys wait for her" They nodded has they both stepped in.

"for summer it's rather still chilly" Dawn said closing the door. Stan and Kyle nodded "Yeah it sucks even for the summer it gets cold..."

Katen just went to the couch and sat down. Kyle and Stan never really been in the house before, it was really Kool from the inside, the walls were a fade green color and the carpet was a dark grey. The stairs was on the left side of the room next to the windows not far from the stairs was the dinning table set that was dark wooden color., in the far back of the first floor they can see the kitchen was amazing looking, black, gray and green colors.

Stan realized if the Goth kids were in here they would love all the black and dark colors 'I wonder what jess's room looks like...' Kyle nudged, making him look at Kyle "I wonder if Kenny and Karen is still here..." He whispered, Stan gulped softly "I don't know..." he whispered back.

They turned their heads to see Jess walking down the stairs, wearing purple purple v neck shirt, black girls skinny like jeans, converse. There was her star necklace she wore around her neck. Black fingerless gloves, her hair was done the same has Kyle and Stan remember. There was a black hair band on her hair and a black light hooded fur hoodie over her arm and a black messenger bag over her shoulder.

She blinked to see Stan and Kyle standing there in her living room, they smiled at her "Afternoon Jess" Kyle said with a blush. Stan smiled "Hey Jess" Jess smiled "Hey Stan and Kyle" Katen got off the couch and stepped over to her "Hey... Jess" Jess flushed at him and smiled "Katen... it's good to see you again" "you wanna go to Tweek Bro's shop?"

Jess blinked at him "Sure, Mom gonna head out!" Dawn from the kitchen shouted back "Alright! Be back by 10!"

Jess walked over to the front door putting her messenger bag down and put her hoodie on zipping it up then putting her messenger over her shoulder. They left the house and started to walk to Tweek Bro's shop.

Passing the photo store, Katen had told Jess about Craig and Tweek being a thing. Jess's eyes sparkled slightly "No way really?! Aww that's so cute" Katen chuckled "I kind of helped them with it, It was very awesome to be honest" Stan chuckled "I heard about it, Mr. Mackey had a whole battle set up with kids that had shirts on that had words on them, what were they called ?" "Expectations, Resentments, Accusations, victimization and withdraw" Katen said has they crossed the street they turned towards the movie theater. Reaching the crossway, they crossed the street and turned a right and walked towards and they could see some Chaos minions grouping right there, Jess sighed "Really know?" the minions notices them but stopped for a moment "Wait you guys aren't playing today?" Katen turned to them "No your fucken idiots" then walked away with Jess, Kyle and Stan.

Reaching the coffee shop, they went inside. Mr. Tweek was behind the counter and see's the boys and Jess "Welcome boys and..." "It's Jess Mr. Tweek, she moved away but she's back for the summer" Stan said. Mr. Tweek chuckled "Oh yes, Dawn's daughter! It's good to see you again Jess" Jess smiled "Thank you Mr. Tweek, hum can I get a cherry filled croissant?" Mr. Tweek nodded "Of course! take a seat and I'll bring it to you" Jess nodded and went to go find a table, Katen getting the same thing joined Jess at a empty table. Stand and Kyle sat down with them.

Katen nudged Jess "don't order their coffee, they lace meth in it" Stan and Kyle's eyes widen "wait are you for real!" Katen nodded "yup, I found out when I picked up an order for Tweek" Jess shook his head "mom gets her coffee from my uncle, he sends her pure Irish coffee"

"Irish coffee?" Kyle asked, Jess nodded "Yeah, it's really good" Mr. Tweek walked over and gave Jess and Katen there orders "There you two are" Jess smiled "Thank you, is Tweek home?" "Oh yes he is in back, I'll let him know you are here" he said walking away.

Jess took a bite of her cherry croissant "You know, no one really knows what your mother does here in town..." Stan says, Kyle nodded "we barely see her around" Katen taking a bite of his croissant, Jess looked at them "she's a nurse at hell's pass hospital"

"I see..." Stan says softly, "Gahh! Jess! Your back!" they turned their heads to Tweek walking over to them. Jess smiled "Tweek! How are you? I heard about you and Craig" Tweek flush but twitched "I'm g-good! H-how about y-you?" Jess chuckled "Very good Tweek, when are you done with work? We can head over to Craig's I wanna speak with him" Katen blinked at her "What for?" Tweek twitched "O-oh... I t-think I know what" he smiled "Let me f-finish my work" he twitched and walked away to the back.

"Why do you wanna speak with Craig?" Katen asked again, Stan and Kyle just sat their watching. Jess finish taking another bite "Because I do Katen"

* * *

At Kenny's, he was looking everywhere for his parka "Mom! Where's my coat!?" Carol from down the hall "No I haven't seen it!" she shouted. Kenny bites his lip "son of a bitch!" he stomped out of his room and went straight to his brother and sister's room, opening it Kevin sat on the bed reading something "Kevin where is my coat?!" Kevin turned with a narrow look "I don't know you idiot!" Karen in the room frowned "I thought I saw daddy take it with the rest of the dirty clothes... it's laundry day..."

Kenny side "Oh fucken great!" he groaned and left the room, "Mom! Where did dad go to do the laundry?!" Kenny shouted stepping in the room, Carol sided getting annoyed "At the laundromat" she said.

Kenny nodded and left the house without a hoodie, he was wearing the same shirt Jess's mom let him barrow. He was quick on his feet, the laundromat was the old blockbuster. It did not take him long to reach it has he was running to keep warm. Walking in he, he reached for his father. Finding his father in the way back sitting with a beer in his hand, there clothes were already in the washer.

He frowned "Dad! You took my coat!" Stuart narrowed "I spilled my beer on it! It needed to be washed" Kenny bites his lip "you have any idea how cold it is!?" he shouted, Stuart stood up fast ready to hit him "what did you say to me?!" Kenny backed up "Never fucken mind" he rushed away form his father who he knew was drunk even doing the laundry.

With in 4 minutes he was walking in front of Tweek's bro's coffee shop when the door opened, Jess, Katen, Stan, Kyle and Tweek both walked out. Kenny smiled "Hey guys!" they turn to see him walking over. Jess's eyes widen "Kenny! Where the hell is your hoodie?! It's cold slightly chill out!" Tweek was twitching.

Stan and Kyle frowned also "Dude, Kenny what happen?" Kenny sighed "My fucken dad took my coat, it's fucken laundry day..." he said slightly rubbing his arms, it was starting to get slightly cold. Jess frowned grabbed his arm making him gasp "Jess?" Jess pulled him "Come on I'm taking you to the 2nd hand store, you need a something to keep you warm" Kenny flushed but kept quiet.

Katen frowned mentally but followed them, the others followed behind.

Reaching the store, Jess pulled Kenny in. The casher smiled "Welcome!" Jess looked at him "the boys hoodies?" "Oh there over there" he pointed in the back" Jess nodded and pulled Kenny to the back.

Katen sighs and stood their watching, Kyle and Stan were by the used Xbox one games "Look stan they have Diablo" Stan's eyes widen "No fucken way! Check the CD if it's stretched" Tweek stood next to Katen shaking. Katen frowned and patted his head "don't worry we will be see Craig soon" Tweek blushed and nodded.

Jess was looking through the hoodie's, Kenny stood there with a shy blush on his face but he jumped Jess gasped, Jess held up a orange hoodie with a fur trim "Try this on Kenny and see if it fits" Kenny blinked at it, it looked almost new. He gently took it from her and slipped it on. He smiled "It fits" Jess smiled brightly "Good I'm buying it for you, it 20 bucks" Jess said. Kenny flushed and took it off she can pay for it.

Jess taking it, walked over to the counter. Placing the hoodie on it, the cashier typed in the hoodie "That will be 25" Jess went into her messenger bag taking out her wallet, opening it she took out a 20 and a 5-dollar bill paying for the hoodie. He smiled "Thank you come again" Jess took the hoodie and handed it to Kenny "here put it on"

Katen stepped over "done?" Jess nodded "Let's head to Craig's"

Reaching Craig within 6 minutes, Tweek stepped to the door knocking on. The door opened and Craig's dad answered, he smiled to see Tweek "Hey tweek he is up in his room" Tweek nodded "C-come on guys!" they followed Tweek through the house and upstairs, knock in Craig's door he opened it "Craig...?" Craig siting at the at his computer, turned his chair to see everyone in his room. His eyes widen to see Jess, he got off "Jess..." Jess smiled at him "Craig... I need to tell you something"

Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Tweek stood their watching Tweek stitched "Tell h-him what...?" Katen crossed his arms. Craig gulped 'she's gonna kick my ass for what I did to her" Jess took one step to him "I forgive you for kidnapping me" Stan, Kyle's, Kenny's and Tweek's eyes widen "Was this from when she lived here...?" Tweek asked not even stuttering.

Katen nodded "Yup" Kenny smiled softly at Jess and Craig, he had told Jess last night while he stayed over that Craig still felt horrible for kidnapping her all thoughs months ago.

Craig's eyes widen and went to his knee "how could you forgive me...?" Jess smiled softly "it was just a game, I know to the fat ass it wasn't when he kidnapped me but I know you were only being use. I forgive you Craig" Craig bites his lip and sniffed "Thank you" Tweek walked over and knelled down hugging him "It's a-alright Hun..." Jess smiled at them.


End file.
